


Size Difference (Day 23)

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Around 7,8 inches. Nothing big. Except when someone pressed you against the wall, towering over you, Charlie decided. Then it seemed as if those few centimeters were the world.





	Size Difference (Day 23)

7,48 inches. 19 centimeters. It didn‘t sound like much, especially not for humans. Only around 20 centimeters. Around 7,8 inches. Nothing big. Except when someone pressed you against the wall, towering over you, Charlie decided. Then it seemed as if those few centimeters were the world. And it made him small. Well, even smaller than he already was, he knew that he wasn’t a big person. But still, compared to the sniper towering above him at the moment he felt like a small child. He licked his dry lips, catching the way Ian‘s eyes followed his tongue.  
  
„So, Professor.“, Ian said, sounding amused. Always amused, as if he thought Charlie was a joke. Ian bent down to reach his ear, nipping just slightly at its shell.  
  
„Now we could talk about the heart rate again. I mean, just to be sure that it‘s really not affecting anything someone does.“  
  
Another nip, a slight kiss. Charlie stood on his tiptoes, still barely reaching the sniper's mouth.  
  
„You‘re tall.“, he said, feeling incredibly dumb for blurting out something that obvious. Ian knew that he was a tall man. He just didn‘t grew that tall overnight. But if the sniper thought of his exclamation as strange, he didn‘t show it. Instead, a small smirk formed on his face.  
  
„Really, Professor? Maybe you‘re just small.“, Ian said, still sounding amused, still towering over him. And that was the moment Charlie knew that he was fucked. Ian knew that he liked the fact that the sniper was taller than him. Much taller. He really really didn‘t want to see Ian turning around and walking away, the smirk still on his lips. But on the other side, Ian seemed to be exactly like the type of man who liked to be in control, everywhere. And if others were smaller, it was just another part where he seemed to be in control.  
  
„But that‘s okay. This way, I can hold you more easily down this evening when I‘m fucking you, letting you scream and beg for more while you cannot do anything about it. That’s an advantage you have, when you’re taller you are often stronger,“, Ian said, giving him an almost chaste kiss on the lips before turning around, walking down the hall back to Don‘s office.  
  
„Metzo Downing Beach Hotel. Room Number 276, Professor. 9 p.m. Don‘t be late. I don‘t like that.“, the sniper said over his shoulder without turning around.  
  
Charlie moaned, just slightly. He didn‘t know if the faint laughing in his ears came really from Ian or if it was just in his head. He didn‘t care. Trying to will his erection down he pulled a piece of paper out of his bag and a pen before writing the hotel and the room down, underlining the time a few times. His mobile beeped.  
  
_So, if you like my height already standing, I‘m wondering what it would do to you while you‘re kneeling in front of me, begging for my cock._  
  
Charlie groaned and turned around to go to the bathroom. He wouldn‘t survive the next few hours otherwise.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
